


Reset

by theproletariatdontdeservecake



Series: 100-word MTG Drabbles [7]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, does this technically count as hurt/comfort?, emotionally exhausting relationships, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theproletariatdontdeservecake/pseuds/theproletariatdontdeservecake
Summary: All couples fight. Some of them more than others.





	Reset

They shout over each other as they cross the courtyard, trade accusations up the stairs, and squabble down a hallway, one-upping each other in pettiness until they arrive at the door.

He's still yelling as he turns the key. She slams it open when she brushes past him.

Even routine doesn't interrupt their row. They snap at each other from behind folding panels.

"How can you _possibly_ be that naive?"

"How can you possibly be that _heartless_?"

They climb under the covers and turn away from each other, fuming.

And when morning arrives, they wake up in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> _"That looks healthy." - Chandra to Gideon_


End file.
